brokenuniversesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jackie Kozuki
Jackie Kozuki (Born: Jack Ryan) was a former colonist turned magical girl through his/her adventures through the multiverse. While (eventually) her adventures became legendary for the community, as per the Mahou Shouho Taisen Alpha ''series, Jackie serves as the ''USA ''representative for the Alpha StarS. Her original creator is kantainofunallowed. Biography ... There's a lot to talk about here... If anything, ask kantainofunallowed for ''Universe 616. Her faceclaim is Rukino Saki ''from ''Valvrave the Liberator. '' ''Alpha Series '' Unlike Jackie OG, this Jackie was born a regular girl in the United States of America, somewhere in Virginia. A bit of an otaku for Japanese Super-Robot shows, during the initial months Alpha StarS made their debut saving the Earth from a moon fragment, Jackie was tested out for latent magical abilities. She was one of the unfortunate victims of a resulting explosion in the capital. By some chance or miracle, the FIS experimental device ''NASA X-00 Prometheus landed near her. Having an oddly receptive affinity with the device, it resonated with her, gaining her its power. She was soon recruited into the newly formed Marine Magical Infantry Battalion. It is here she learned how to control her powers and improve upon them. It is here the stage was set. The Myrridon Army, Ancient Magi-based weapons hidden in the crust of the American Continent were awoken by the Bavarian Illuminati. The United States lost the Symphogear ''arms race, and soon, its country was engulfed in the flames of war. Currently, she is a member of the 3rd Magical Tactical Battalion of the United States Marine Corp. Her face-claim is her ''Hina Yumihara/Ryazan from Buddy Complex. Her Magical Girl Disguise face-claim is Catherine Weller from 3rd Aerial Girls Squadron from the anime Shirobako ''and ''Yagami Kou ''from ''New Game! She is currently in a relationship with Yagami Hayate as of Alpha series, ''however it adjusts to whomever is RP-ed. Her theme is Ryuusei Lovers. Her initial BGM is Starlight Oath. Her Breaker theme is Matte Black Bullet Powers ''Universe 616 '' Too many list... almost like Sol Badguy. ''Alpha '' As the magical girl, many of her abilities are based on abilities from Super-Robot shows and the Japanese made ''Super Robot Wars; ''However, her wish doesn't come as easily. As a complete newbie her attacks are akin to the VanGray However, her upgrades end up akin to the GranVang. ''Slime Girl After falling into an Ancient Magi Vat found deep in the deserts of Earth, Jackie emerged as a strange combination of human and a gelatinous being. By all accounts by her a 'goo girl'. Not like it hasn't do much to her, but it allows her take physical damages with little to no harm. Magical or particle weapons do have an increased effect on her however. Trivia Like the VanGray, her attacks are named after Great American Cities. With the upgrade, her attacks are named after States of the USA.Category:Lyrical Nanoha BetrayerS Category:Alpha Series Category:Universe 616 Category:Universe 52 Category:Original Generations